There are many uses for signage products today, particularly for point of purchase advertising and promotion, as well as for construction site warnings and information. Many of these signage products utilize sign stands or sign holders for temporarily locating and displaying signs of various sizes and shapes. Rigid signs have typically been used in such applications. However, there has been a recent trend, particularly with traffic control signage, towards the use of flexible, roll-up signs, which have been well-received due to their lightweight and compact nature. It is anticipated that this trend will continue due to benefits gained by the compactness, portability and storability of flexible sign systems, as well as the durability of their design and the minimal maintenance required for their upkeep.
In general, various portable sign stands have been developed which utilize an upright that is attached to a base assembly having a leg assembly. The base assembly often includes a resilient member between the leg assembly and the upright to control deflection of the sign whenever a force is applied thereto, such as a gust of wind impinging upon the sign panel. The flexible roll-up sign has a pair of brace members attached to the corners of a flexible sign panel which in a deployed or use position form a cross configuration. The flexible roll-up sign and cross brace assembly are releasably secured to the sign stand by a locking sign release mechanism.
Signage systems of the type described above have several moving parts that must operate easily and repeatedly in adverse conditions with little or no maintenance. These signage systems are commonly set up along busy roads and highways such that continuous efforts are made to improve the ease of use and durability of these systems. In this regard, there is a need to provide an improved release mechanism for the sign assembly, and more particularly to provide a simpler, more cost-effective sign release mechanism that comprises fewer components and requires less assembly. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a sign release mechanism that requires no significant maintenance and is substantially wear-resistant.